


Take Your Time

by Cliffbreaker



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: DOES HE KNOW IT?, HANDSOM, M/M, Multi, Nico will get his own don't worry child, PEACH FUZZ AND HE CANT EVEN GROW IT, This is really just a cute short-fic about Will's inner pathetic boy in love syndrome, boy - Freeform, hamilton gave me an idea okay dont judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9361022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliffbreaker/pseuds/Cliffbreaker
Summary: Things often moved too fast for Will Solace.Everything would be alright.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahahaha i should be getting the miscellaneous objects off my floor but whatever

Things often moved too fast for Will solace. When he had first met Nico in the Infirmary, a couple of years before the Battle of Manhatten, he'd had as much attraction to Nico as an eleven-year-old could. He'd found the hyperactive demigod endearing whilst he put a band-aid on Nico's scraped knee and worked his few chores around the infirmary. The boy had talked non-stop about the things he had seen, his thoughts on the camp, and endless questions. "Can we climb the Climbing Wall yet? Or are we too young?" 

"We're a bit young, Nico."

"Aww, why can we use swords?"

"Because we need too."

"Why can we train on other things?"

"Because we need to."

"Why can't I learn to heal as well? Like you?"

"I was born with this, I don't know if you can too, you could be my brother... we don't know who your godly parent is yet after all..."

Will didn't know why back then, but the idea of Nico being his brother made him feel sour. He didn't think anything of it.

"Why can't we have pets in camp? What if I want a kitten?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask so many questions, Nico?"

"Uh," The brunet shrugged. "I don't know." Will rolled his eyes, but smiled. He went back to scrubbing the table. "If your dad is the god of the sun then how come you don't glow?" Will dropped his head down with a thunk onto the table, groaning.  _He's really nice, but so an-oo-ying._ Nico looked perplexed and stared at WIll's defeated figure. "What? What did I do? Did I say something wrong?"

 

Soon, the Battle of Manhatten had come to play. And Nico had reappeared. He was tired looking, with longer, and messier curls. He was so angry, got so worked up easily. Like a small ball of rage, almost pale and too small for his clothes. He was especially too small for the dark armor he wore during the battle, but that hadn't made him any less commanding. He'd almost dared the titan Kronos, insulted him, captured someone else's attention as well. It would be a lie to say that an emotionally drained twelve-year-old Will Solace hadn't begun and long and growing crush on the son of Hades. He'd taken one look at a boy who looked just as fed up and tired as him, and become enraptured.

The next time he saw Nico was after the Battle, looking lost and confused. People were patting him on the back, sending words of praise for his frontline efforts in the war. The boy looked actually happy. And then Percy and Annabeth had finally kissed, and become an item, much to everyone's delight. However, Will couldn't help but take a pause to study the crowd that night. To see a figure hiding behind a column, staring at Cabin 3's table where the new couple sat. He watched the boy sigh. He watched people's praise of him die down over the next few weeks. He watched from afar as, whilst everyone and their mother was frantic that one fateful night, searching for Percy. Nico had packed up everything he owned (Which was nothing but his sword) and left.

No one knew where he went, no one cared. But Will did. And for some reason, Will's heart began to ache. And he found himself over-compensating for the strange loneliness that the loss of Nico's presence had brought, he found himself revising his impression of the camp. It really wasn't the safest place for a demigod. Demigods were dangerous to each other the most.

 

The feeling of loneliness faded, but his thoughts never did. Everything happened so fast and suddenly the Son of Hades was closer to Will than he'd ever been before. Will could just reach out and hug Nico. He couldn't fix the boy, because as perfect as he was in Will's eyes, he was still worn down and exhausted, tormented by his own Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, and obvious inner resentment for feelings that Will couldn't know or understand yet. But Will wanted not to fix his friend, but to be there, and to hold him up. He wanted to hold up this beautiful person who had been their own crutches, their own shoulder to lean on since he was ten. 

But of course, this allowed him too much room to observe. He wasn't blind, Nico was cute in his own right. But that was before the War, before he got close. Before he got so close that he could see his friend in the morning, when he yawned and stretched like a puppy. When he muttered "Good 'morn" in a sleepy voice. He conjured embarrassing thoughts. Made Will wish he could wake up next to him. He got so close that Nico would beg him for things. That after a year, the boy would pull his now signature "I want something from you" face, the puppy-dog-eyes. That he would openly steal things from Will and his little friend group and run away cackling. Will got so close that Nico would start to make jokes during arts and crafts. And when he came out one summer, he did it by making a rainbow of pipe-cleaner-dicks, shoving them in his jacket, and then accidentally on purpose tripping and falling, spilling all the pipe-cleaner-dicks at the dining pavilion and shouting "OOPS! I GUESS I'M OUT NOW!"

 

And now, as Will looked down at him bouncing his leg up and down whilst writing in his ancient greek textbook, muttering all the inappropriate words to himself and giggling, he realized that he'd fallen in love. And promptly excused himself to go nervously vomit in the Apollo cabin. Kayla had rubbed his back comfortingly whilst he confessed to her. That had been a shitty ordeal.

 

~~~~

 

Will smiled, he'd fallen asleep next to him again. They'd been talking late at night, ignoring the curfew, ignoring the three-people-in-a-cabin rule. He stared down at Nico's peacefully sleeping face. Now that he had the moment to stare without feeling embarrassed, or being in public and letting his affection show, he got to look at his crush closer. Sure it was a little creepy, but Will couldn't care less in that moment. His eyes found his observations of Nico's hair, how it always framed his face perfectly. Always to his shoulders and glowing different hues in the sunlight, colour changing like his huge beautiful eyes that held a lot of different things, things that Will wanted to know. He studied Nico's lips. They were almost alway chapped, and he always licked them when he was nervous. Will wondered what it would be like to kiss him, and then once he felt his face start to burn from embarrassment, he chased the image of him kissing the son of Hades away with the thought of buying him chapstick. His eyes wandered again, this time honing in on the light dusting of scruff around his face.  _Holy shit, how did I not notice that??_  Will wondered. He scooted a little closer to get a better look. Sure enough, it was peach fuzz. For some stupid reason, he grinned stupidly, this tiny thing making him lose his mind. What if Nico grew it out a little? Would his face feel rough? Wasn't that just when you shaved? _Holy shit, Nico's gonna have to shave!_ Images of an older Nico seemed to wreak havoc in his mind,  _Oh no..._ was all he could think.

At the moment though, all he could see was how stupidly adorable Nico was. Nico was obviously a bit behind Will in puberty, poor thing, if it wasn't horrendously hot how Nico's voice had actually started that whole "getting deeper" thing, he'd laugh at how often the boy's voice cracked when he was angry or excited. By the end of the summer Nico had just gotten so fed up at times that his voice would betray him and he'd just sit there, seething in silence, or he'd continued grinning and smiling and waving his stupid lanky arms about. 

He was still short thought, Will would never let him surpass that. He might be shaping up to potentially have a deeper voice than Will, he might have to shave earlier than Will, but his was still short. 

On another note though, crap! Nico was started to wake up!

~~~~~

 

Will takes it back. A few years down the road, at eighteen to Nico's seventeen, he'd finally confessed to him. How he didn't see this coming from a mile away, he didn't know. One summer, Will came back from school and Nico had greeted him at Halfblood hill by bounding up to him like a Hellhound and actually picking him up. That's right. The little asshat had a growth spurt over the School-year. Although, he wasn't such a  _little_ asshat anymore. Will must have been fucked up or something, but Nico's sudden height was actually  _hot_ , like, majorly attractive. He didn't even miss towering over his boyfriend once Nico started to wrap his arms around Will's waist and  _puuuull_ him back into a neck kiss. Or when he carried the son of Apollo back to his cabin on especially tiring infirmary shifts. Or when he stretched, and Will realized that it had obviously been a very sudden growth spurt, as Nico's shirts where starting to get too tight, and ride up. 

 

What sort of hell makes you love every second...

 

~~~~~

Here he was, holding this tall idiot's hand whilst he fumbled with a little black box. "Will, uh, will you, uh-?" He dropped the box and reflexively went to catch it, but knocked it a little further away. Will was hysterical, mixed between laughing at his poor flustered, er, whatever they where now, and wanting to cry because he knew just what Nico was doing. When Nico finally got the little box back he was so rushed to give it to Will that he didn't even remember to say "Will you marry me" he just said,

"Marry??"  
And Will started to cry, smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. "Yep! Yep, yes! Marry!" He nodded, leaning forward and engulfing his boyfrie- _fiance_ , in a huge hug. He sprinkled the younger man's rough cheeks with kisses. 

 

"hELL YEAH" Piper exclaimed, Jason grinned, and Hazel cooed. Everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> pls pls give me feedback and i will hug and kiss you forever <3  
> also  
> i think nico is an adorable guy okay stop me-


End file.
